Pourquoi dois-je l'aimer ?
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Kuramochi fait un rêve étrange qui vient perturber sa vie. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir et retrouver ses esprits avant que ses performances au baseball n'en pâtissent trop ? (Petit résumé pourri, bref, Enjoy )
1. Ai-je une chance ?

**Auteur** : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

**Titre** : Pourquoi dois-je l'aimer ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

**Pairing** : Ryosuke/Kuramochi

**Note** :

Je n'ai pas dépassé le tome 18 donc je situe l'histoire un peu avant les matchs pour aller au Koshien. C'est plus simple pour moi. Et puis bon, c'est un peu une petite histoire sans prétention, donc pas vraiment utile de la situer précisément. ~

* * *

Seuls quelques flashs de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire alors qu'il courait autour du terrain. Le soleil n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. Il était encore bien trop tôt et personne n'avait encore eu le courage de quitter ses draps pour commencer à s'entraîner. Il était le seul idiot à ne pas être capable de profiter de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Il avait cédé et avait décidé d'aller courir pour se changer les idées. Mais seuls ses pas et son souffle pouvaient lui occuper l'esprit et ce n'était pas assez puissant pour chasser de sa tête les flash-backs qu'il avait de son rêve.

- **Bordel **!, S'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing contre le grillage à ses côtés. Si même courir ne lui était d'aucun secours, comment allait-il se débarrasser de ces images qui le hantaient depuis bien déjà deux bonnes heures ? Il n'avait pas envie de se montrer trop distrait pendant l'entraînement. Même s'il avait bon espoir pour avoir l'esprit occupé à ce moment-là par ses camarades.

Là, il ne pouvait retirer de son esprit la douce caresse des lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. Pourquoi devait-il rêver d'une chose pareille ? Il avait longuement jalousé son camarade de chambre qui avait la jolie Wakana qui lui écrivait souvent des mails. Pour avoir correspondu avec elle à la place de son kohai, il avait fini encore plus jaloux. Cette fille était une perle et il mourrait d'envie d'en avoir une pareille pour lui. Mais cette nuit, il avait fait un rêve tellement réel qu'il ne pouvait plus l'oublier et il n'arrêtait plus de penser à ce moment passionné qu'il avait imaginé avec l'un de ses camarades. Un homme. Il avait rêvé d'un homme et non d'une jolie femme. Et le pire c'était que c'était l'un de ses camarades.

Les sensations avaient été bien trop réelles et il ressentait le besoin de recommencer, vraiment cette fois. Il espérait pourtant que ce n'était que ses hormones qui le travaillaient. Il ne voulait pas briser toutes ses chances d'être dans l'équipe première à cause de cela. Il s'était donné à fond et avait réussi à se faire une place dans les meilleurs de l'école, ce n'était donc pas le moment de se laisser avoir par des pensées de ce genre. Si seulement un peu de bonne volonté pouvait aider à tout faire disparaître.

- **Tu as une tête affreuse, tu le sais ça ?**

-** Oh ta gueule ! **

Courir ne lui avait servi à rien. Il avait fini par retourner se coucher et le matin, il n'avait eu aucun mal à se lever. Eijun s'était pourtant demander pourquoi son senpai n'avait pas tenté de lui faire une prise de catch. Car chaque matin, il y avait droit sous prétexte que c'était pour le réveiller. Et maintenant c'était Miyuki qui s'attaquait à lui. Personne ne pouvait-il le laisser tranquille ? Il n'avait qu'une envie oublier ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit et passer à autre chose. Mais il fallait croire que sa mine de trois pied de long et ses cernes ne laissaient pas le moindre doute sur sa nuit mouvementée. Malheureusement pour lui, son entourage était curieux. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, il aurait sûrement sauté à deux pieds joints sur l'occasion pour embêter la personne. Maintenant, il comprenait ce que ressentait les gens quand il les attaquait.

La journée qui suivit fut une des pires pour le jeune homme. Il se retrouva facilement distrait par ses pensées et loupa la plupart de ses coups. Il se montra distant avec tous les gens susceptibles de l'embêter avec ses performances ou son état d'esprit. Et ce fut bien pire les jours suivants. Chaque nuit, son rêve le hantait et revenait à la charge. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Il ne se voyait pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Il avait beau être proche de Miyuki, ce salaud risquait juste de lui pourrir la vie s'il vendait ce genre d'informations gênantes. Et quoi qu'il fasse rien ne l'aidait à oublier. Il était au pied d'un mur avec aucun moyen de le briser ou de l'escalader.

-** Je savais que je te trouverai là. **

**- Hein ?**

Kuramochi se stoppa net dans sa course avant de percuter la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Depuis le rêve qu'il avait fait la première fois, il s'était mis à courir chaque matin pour éviter de tourner en rond dans son lit lorsqu'il se réveillait après. Il ne pouvait pas alerter ses deux colocataires en maudissant son esprit idiot et son cœur faible pour oser être tombé amoureux. Après tout ce temps, à force de réfléchir, il était tombé à la conclusion qu'il avait développé des sentiments amoureux pour l'un de ses camarades qui se trouvait justement face à lui. Il recula de quelques pas pour se retrouver à une distance raisonnable.

- **Je n'arrive jamais à te mettre le grappin dessus ces derniers temps. Ose dire que tu me fuis, idiot ! **

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu p-**, Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre lorsque l'autre lui donna un coup sur la tête. Kuramochi se sentit rougir légèrement. Il espérait juste que ses rougeurs ne seraient pas trop visibles. Au pire, il pourrait toujours dire que c'était l'effort qu'il venait de faire qui l'avait fait rougir à ce point.

- **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu m'évites, comme tu évites un peu tout le monde. Mais surtout, notre duo n'est plus du tout ce qu'il était. Sur le terrain tu es à la masse et je ne peux même plus te faire de passe sans que tu loupes ton coup. **

**- Ah ça, et bien, hm …**

**- Ose me dire que tu as une fille en tête et je te promets une mort lente**, Menaça Ryosuke en croisant les bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais le sourire qu'il affichait ne promettait vraiment rien de sympa, Kuramochi le savait très bien. Il commençait à connaître son partenaire. Ils jouaient ensemble depuis un moment et surtout, ils formaient un très bon duo. Ils étaient l'« iron wall » de l'équipe.

**- Hein ? ! C'est pas ça !**, S'exclama le plus jeune des deux en agitant ses bras devant lui. Son partenaire n'était pas un tendre mais il avait raison de vouloir remettre Kuramochi à sa place. Ce dernier allait faire perdre l'équipe lors des prochains matchs qui étaient des matchs décisifs ou perdre sa place dans l'équipe première. Il était touché de voir son camarade tenter de l'aider à se remettre dans le droit chemin. Il avait une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de tout lui avouer. Mais la peur du rejet était bien trop présence pour qu'il ose le faire. Il se contenta de rire comme il le faisait, même si cela sonnait faux à ce moment-là. Ryosuke ne laissa pas passer la chose et lui donna un nouveau coup sur la tête.

**- Tu mens très mal. Et si ce n'est pas une fille, tu as forcément un truc en tête. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier cette chose et de te concentrer sur l'équipe. Ou alors abandonne.**

**- Ha ha, si c'était aussi facile je l'aurais bien fait. J'ai tenté. Mais rien à faire je n'y arrive pas.**

Kuramochi se disait qu'il pouvait à moitié se confier. Ryosuke semblait enclin à l'écouter. Il n'irait cependant pas dans les détails. Il ne pourrait pas prononcer à haute voix ce qui le hantait devant la personne qui occupait ses rêves ces derniers temps. Ce serait complètement insensé. Il ne voulait pas perdre le duo qu'il formait avec son senpai juste parce que son cœur avait décidé de tomber amoureux. Il n'était pas assez niais pour se laisser guider par son cœur. Il avait tout de même du mal à ne pas laisser son cœur l'empêcher de jouer correctement.

- **Idiot**, Répéta Ryosuke en frappant encore une fois Kuramochi qui ne plaignit même pas.

- **Désolé.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide ? **

**- Parce que … Je ne peux pas confier ça à n'importe qui ! **

**- Même pas à moi ? Tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi après tout ce qu'on a traversé ? **

**- Ce n'est pas ça ! **

**- Alors c'est quoi ?**

Le ton montait d'un cran avec Kuramochi à chaque réplique. Ryosuke de son côté restait calme. Le plus jeune l'ignorait mais l'équipe avait parlé de son cas dans son dos, sans qu'il le remarque et l'aîné des Kominato s'était porté volontaire pour tenter de l'aider avant que tout le monde s'en mêle. Il voulait vraiment l'aider et ne comptait pas le laisser partir avant d'avoir réglé le problème ou du moins commencé.

**- Je ne peux pas t'en parler.**

**- Tu veux que je te confie quelque chose en échange ? **

**- Cela changera pas la chose !**

**- Je suis attiré par un homme. **

**- Je t'ai dit que ça – Hein ?**

**- Ose me dire que ton secret est pire. **

**- Je …,** Kuramochi fut incapable de finir sa phrase, sentant sa gorge se nouer. Ryosuke était attiré par un autre homme. Qui ? Cette question lui traversa l'esprit et resta ancré dans ses pensées. Il voulait la poser. Il voulait savoir la réponse. D'un autre côté, il avait peur que cela lui fasse du mal. Un mal qu'il ne pourrait pas réparer aussi facilement qu'un amour inavoué et voué à l'échec.

**- Bon, tu vas vendre la mèche. Je viens quand même de te confier un secret gênant.**

**- Ça n'a pas l'air si gênant que ça avec toi ! **

**- Je suis juste meilleur comédien que toi, idiot. Alors ?**

Kuramochi baissa le regard et laissa un faible « pareil » s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ryosuke haussa un sourcil et donna un coup à son interlocuteur, le sommant de répéter plus fort car il n'avait pas compris. Le brun répéta ce qu'il venait de dire avec un peu plus de voix. Mais le plus âgé ne sembla pas satisfait puisqu'il lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac pour la peine.

- **Je suis aussi attiré par un homme**, S'exclama finalement le plus jeune en rougissant de plus belle cédant face à l'insistance de son camarade.

- **Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur à avouer. Et tu te sens mieux, non ?**

**- Je... Ça ne règle pas le problème. **

**- Tout ne se règle pas aussi vite. Mais ne garde pas tout pour toi, idiot. **

**- Mais comment tu fais pour … Enfin tu sais. **

**- Non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Ne me le fais pas dire à haute voix ! C'était déjà vraiment gênant à admettre ! Je veux dire, j'ai toujours plus été ...Enfin attiré par les filles. J'ai toujours pensé que j'aurai une copine et là …**

**- L'amour ne se décide pas. **

**- Quand bien même... Mais est-ce que tu penses avoir une chance, toi ?**

**- Avec ce que je sais maintenant, je me dis que peut-être que oui. **

**- Peut-être que oui ?**

**- Allez va te coucher. Tu as besoin de sommeil. **

**- Hey ! Attends ! **

Kuramochi eut beau s'exclamer, son camarade le laissa tomber. N'arrivant pas à se remettre de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir, il retourna dans son lit. Il resta couché à regarder le plafond au dessus de sa tête. Ryosuke était attiré par un homme. Et il avait peut-être une chance avec. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Et si c'était bien la vérité, son senpai n'avait pas l'air gêné par l'idée de sortir avec un autre homme.

- **J'ai une chance alors !**, S'exclama Kuraochi en se redressant sur son lit.

- **Hein ?**, Marmonna Eijun en se réveillant.

- **Tais-toi**, Lui lança le plus âgé de la bande.

Le brun s'excusa auprès de ses deux colocataires. Il s'était laissé emporter par l'espoir. Il se sentait bien plus léger et prêt à affronter la journée qui l'attendait. Il n'avait plus à porter ce sentiment de peur qui le rongeait. Il avait eu peur de se retrouver confronté à un rejet de la part de ses camarades mais s'il pouvait au moins compter sur Ryosuke pour l'accepter malgré cela, il se disait que ça irait, Même si son amour n'était pas réciproque, il était soulagé. Son senpai avait raison, cela faisait du bien d'en parler.

-** C'est moi ou tu as retrouvé tes esprits ? Enfin t'as toujours une sale tronche.**

**- Ta gueule ! **

Cette fois, la réplique était plus amicale que quelques jours auparavant. Kuramochi avait toujours du mal à se défaire de son rêve et de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ryosuke mais il arrivait déjà plus facilement à se concentrer sur le terrain et à prendre plaisir au jeu. Il se sentait de nouveau en pahse avec son partenaire et arrivait à gérer les passes qu'il lui faisait. Il se demandait encore quel homme avait su trouvé grâce à ses yeux et aussi comment tenter sa chance. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait occuper toutes ses pensées et l'empêcher de garder sa place de titulaire.

- **On dit merci qui ?**

**- Mon problème n'est pas encore réglé. **

**- Idiot. On ne parle pas comme ça à son aîné. **

Kuramochi rouspéta pour la forme alors que Ryosuke lui donnait un coup sur la tête. Il avait toujours cette envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Il voulait aussi l'embrasser et goûter vraiment à ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas céder à ses envies en plein milieu du terrain. Même en dehors, il ne le ferait pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas se prendre un râteau comme ça. Sans parler qu'il restait tout de même un peu perturber par le fait qu'il était attiré par un homme. Cela lui semblait tellement bizarre. Mais comme l'avait dit son aîné, l'amour ne se commandait pas. Il pouvait très bien être hétéro et tombait amoureux d'un homme malgré tout. Cela restait juste un peu gênant à ses yeux. Surtout qu'il se sentait un peu en manque de confiance pour rentrer de gagne le cœur de son élu. C'était bien plus facile d'aborder des filles. Même l'idée de se prendre un vent ne lui faisait pas peur.

* * *

Raaah! Et me voilà embarqué dans une fiction à chapitres! Je voulais que ce soit un Oneshot mais finalement je n'ai pas su le tourner de façon à rendre l'histoire courte. Mais je peux déjà dire que la fiction ne devrait pas dépasser les 3 chapitres. Espérons que je ne laisse pas mon imagination n'en faire qu'à sa tête et finir avec dix chapitres à écrire ... Mais je doute fort.

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce début ? ~

Je vais tenter d'écrire la suite pour demain, sinon ce sera en fin de semaine prochaine.


	2. Je ne laisserai pas tomber

**Auteur** : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

**Titre** : Pourquoi dois-je l'aimer ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

**Pairing** : Ryosuke/Kuramochi

**Note** :

Voilà un petit chapitre écrit rapidement finalement. Bon je ne garantis pas tellement d'avancée dans l'histoire mais je trouve que j'avais besoin d'un chapitre comme ça pour bien avancer dans mon histoire et pouvoir faire une fin correcte plus tard. Je ne veux pas sauter trop vite les étapes ... Je le fais trop souvent et comme j'adore ce couple, enfin leur relation à la base, je voulais fair eune fiction sympa avec les deux. Bref, je vous laisse lire!

Enjoy !

* * *

-** C'est moi ou tu as retrouvé tes esprits ? Enfin t'as toujours une sale tronche.**

**- Ta gueule ! **

Cette fois, la réplique était plus amicale que quelques jours auparavant. Kuramochi avait toujours du mal à se défaire de son rêve et de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ryosuke mais il arrivait déjà plus facilement à se concentrer sur le terrain et à prendre plaisir au jeu. Il se sentait de nouveau en pahse avec son partenaire et arrivait à gérer les passes qu'il lui faisait. Il se demandait encore quel homme avait su trouvé grâce à ses yeux et aussi comment tenter sa chance. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait occuper toutes ses pensées et l'empêcher de garder sa place de titulaire.

- **On dit merci qui ?**

**- Mon problème n'est pas encore réglé. **

**- Idiot. On ne parle pas comme ça à son aîné. **

Kuramochi rouspéta pour la forme alors que Ryosuke lui donnait un coup sur la tête. Il avait toujours cette envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Il voulait aussi l'embrasser et goûter vraiment à ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas céder à ses envies en plein milieu du terrain. Même en dehors, il ne le ferait pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas se prendre un râteau comme ça. Sans parler qu'il restait tout de même un peu perturber par le fait qu'il était attiré par un homme. Cela lui semblait tellement bizarre. Mais comme l'avait dit son aîné, l'amour ne se commandait pas. Il pouvait très bien être hétéro et tomber amoureux d'un homme malgré tout. Cela restait juste un peu gênant à ses yeux. Surtout qu'il se sentait un peu en manque de confiance pour rentrer de gagne le cœur de son élu. C'était bien plus facile d'aborder des filles. Même l'idée de se prendre un vent ne lui faisait pas peur.

Plus les jours passés et plus Kuramochi pensait qu'il perdait son temps et que jamais, il n'arriverait à gagner le cœur de son camarade. Il avait aussi terriblement peur que l'autre réussisse à séduire celui qu'il aimait. Ryosuke avait bien dit avoir une chance d'après ce qu'il savait et si le brun ne se dépêchait pas, il allait perdre. D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder la chose. Si seulement Ryosuke pouvait être une fille. Il n'aurait pas eu autant de problème. Et même si certains osent dire qu'il pouvait facilement passer pour une fille, ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Sans parler qu'aux yeux du plus jeune, Ryosuke était bel et bien un homme. Son petit frère en revanche pourrait plus facilement passer pour un androgyne à ses yeux.

- **Fais attention à ne pas trop te griller de neurones à réfléchir autant**, Lança Miyuki alors que Kuramochi était à côté de son bureau, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils étaient en train de discuter, ou plutôt de se prendre la tête comme toujours, mais le batteur avait fini par se laisser distraire par ses pensées et avait abandonné son camarade de classe.

**- Ta gueule.**

**- Il va falloir varier un peu. Ton vocabulaire est vraiment limité en ce moment. **

**- Va t'occuper de tes petits chéris au lieu de venir m'embêter !**

**- Mes petits chéris ? Serait-ce de la jalousie que je ressens dans ta voix ?**

**- Raah, mais t'es infernal ! Tu t'arrêtes jamais, hein ! **

Kuramochi avait attraper le haut de son camarade comme s'il allait lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il se contenta de le tenir alors qu'ils continuaient à se disputer. Leurs autres camarades de classe se posaient à chaque fois des questions sur leur relation. Ils semblaient ne pas être amis tout comme ils semblaient être de très bons amis qui n'avaient personne d'autres. Seul le senpai, qui passait par là à ce moment-là, pensa à autre chose. Mais personne nota sa présence, ni même son sourire qui s'effaça.

**- Abruti**, Soupira Kuramochi quand il sentit qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette fois. Miyuki était un crétin et il avait toujours le dernier mot. Il le relâcha et se plaça à nouveau contre la fenêtre. Le cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer mais le batteur avait tout de même envie de tenter de demander quelque chose à son camarade. Ils s'entendaient la plupart du temps malgré les disputes mais ils ne pouvaient pas se qualifier d'intimes. Aucun n'avait vraiment confié de choses personnelles à l'autre. Ils s'étaient contentés de s'accepter et de se supporter depuis le début.

**- Toi tu as un truc à me dire, non ?**

**- Arrête avec ton sourire à la con. Et puis, je n'ai rien à te dire.**

**- Menteur. **

**- Et puis même si j'avais un truc à te dire, tu pourrais rien me conseiller.**

**- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je conseille mes petits chéris alors pourquoi pas toi ?**

**- T'es tellement chiant que je parie que tu n'as aucune expérience avec les filles !**

Un blanc suivit la déclaration de Kuramochi. Miyuki avait beau sourire et rire bêtement, Kuramochi sentait bien qu'il avait tapé juste. Dire qu'il avait été prêt à lui demander des conseils. Mais il fallait croire que l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas d'expériences utiles à mettre en profit. Il n'aurait pas pas parlé du fait qu'il était attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe que lui, juste par une personne plus âgée. Mais ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée de demander de l'aide à Miyuki. C'était un idiot sans expérience qui serait juste bon pour se moquer de lui.

**- T'es nul**, Souffla Kuramochi en allant reprendre sa place lorsque le professeur arriva. Le cours et les suivants passèrent sans que le jeune homme fasse attention. Il réfléchissait longuement à son problème et il fut extrêmement chanceux de ne pas se faire interroger pendant un des cours. Miyuki tenta de l'embêter pour savoir ce que son camarade lui cachait mais l'autre refusa catégoriquement de lui en parler.

Ce ne fut que pendant l'entraînement que Kuramochi laissa de côté son petit souci pour se concentrer sur le jeu. Les matchs sérieux approchaient à grand pas et il n'était pas question de se ramollir. Il avait repris du poil de la bête ce qui semblait avoir rassuré ses coéquipiers qui n'avaient cessé de lui faire la remarque. Comme si personne n'avait des baisses de moral pour un oui ou un non. Mais il était rassuré de voir que ses camarades étaient plutôt contents de l'avoir à leurs côtés dans l'équipe première.

- **Idiot !**, S'exclama Kuramochi en donnant un coup de pied dans les genoux de son kohai qui faisait encore l'imbécile. Miyuki se moqua d'Eijun qui se plaignit d'avoir été la victime d'une attaque injuste. Mais ce qui surpris Kuramochi fut de voir Ryosuke passer à côté d'eux sans réagir. Normalement il était toujours là pour embêter le première année qui ne cessait de gueuler pour un rien.

- **Une dispute ?**

**- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles,** Répliqua Kuramochi en donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Miyuki qui recula à temps pour l'esquiver. Ce dernier se contenta de rire bêtement avant d'entraîner Furuya et Eijun avec lui pour une mise au point.

De son côté Kuramochi retourna s'entraîner à la batte avec les autres. L'entraînement sur le terrain venait de se finir et ce n'était pas le moment de traîner à rien faire. C'était loin d'être fini. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour Ryosuke. Maintenant qu'il faisait un peu attention, celui-ci semblait distant. Le brun n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir dit quelque chose qui l'aurait blessé ou contrarié. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis l'autre fois. Il devait se faire des idées. Son aîné devait être fatigué sans aucun doute. Après tout, leur duo sur le terrain semblait toujours marcher.

- **Tu m'esquives maintenant ?**

**- Tu te crois aussi intéressant que ça ? Ne dis pas de bêtise, idiot**, Répliqua Ryosuke en se tournant vers Kuramochi. Ce dernier avait profité de le croiser dans les couloirs après l'entraînement pour avoir le cœur net. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il risquait de perdre toutes ses chances.

- **Je te trouve quand même bien distant. Après tout, tu me donnes toujours une petite tape quand tu me traites d'« idiot ».**

**- Je ne te savais pas si masochiste. Mais si tu y tiens je continuerais à te frapper.**

**- Ce n'est pas que j'aime ça ! J'ai juste l'impression quand tu ne le fais pas c'est que tu es en colère.**

**- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire de bêtises.**

**- Je sais mais-**

**- Il n'y as pas de « mais » qui tienne. Je ne te fais pas la tête alors arrête de t'en faire pour rien. J'ai du boulot à faire, je te laisse.**

Kuramochi ne répondit rien laissant son camarade repartir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi encore mais il était sûr de ne pas se tromper sur le coup. Ils avaient toujours su se comprendre avec un seul regard. Pourtant ces derniers temps cela ne marchait plus. Etait-ce ses sentiments qui rendaient la chose plus compliquée ?

- **Les autres ont décidé de squatter la chambre de Miyuki. Tu viens ?**

**- Ok, j'amène les jeux ! **, Répondit-il à son aîné et camarade de chambre, Masuko.

Une petite soirée allait lui faire du bien pour se changer les idées. Il pourrait même embêter Sawamura. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de prise de catch sérieusement. Il en avait bien fait une au réveil mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour cet idiot.

* * *

Parti comme c'est je sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera la fin. J'ai peur que ça fasse trop rapide si je finis en un chapitre ... Donc je pense qu'il y en aura au moins deux encore. Rien n'est encore sûr vu comment je me lance dans l'écriture avec les idées en tête et après ça avance un peu au feeling ... Enfin j'espère que cela vous plait encore! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A la prochaine!


	3. We need to talk !

**Auteur** : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

**Titre** : Pourquoi dois-je l'aimer ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

**Pairing** : Ryosuke/Kuramochi

**Note** :

Je suis motivée aujourd'hui pour écrire alors j'ne profite pour avancer avant de devoir partir à mon concours ... Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas envie. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas l'important. Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 3 !

* * *

- **Tiens, ton portable**, Lança Kurmochi lorsqu'Eijun passa le pas de la porte. Il lui tendit l'objet qu'il avait piqué pour s'amuser. Mais correspondre avec la jolie Wakana l'ennuyait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Son kohai allait devoir se débrouiller pour discuter avec la jeune fille car il n'avait plus envie de s'en mêler. Quand il lui parlait, il ne faisait que se maudire de son incapacité à aller vers Ryosuke. Il avait tout de même une sacrée chance de savoir que son camarade n'était pas dégoûté par l'idée de sortir avec un homme.

- **Non mais c'est quoi ce message ?**, S'exclama le plus jeune en posant le téléphone sous le regard de son aîné qui haussa que brièvement un sourcil.

- **Un sms. Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?**

**- Non mais-**

**- Écoute, il faut bien qu'un jour que tu te lances. Et puis je n'ai fait que l'inviter à voir un match. Je l'ai pas non plus invité à sortir avec toi. Faudrait être idiot pour sortir avec toi !**

Kuramochi ne laissa pas le temps à Sawamura de répliquer qu'il l'attaquait déjà avec une de ses prises spéciales de catch. Il le bloqua au sol et se moqua de lui. Mais au fond, il était jaloux. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas une jolie fille qui lui courait après. Pourquoi devait-il être tombé sous le charme d'un de ses camarades ? Il trouvait ça injuste. Surtout que son camarade semblait s'éloigner légèrement de lui. Même si pendant les entraînements ou les matchs, ils formaient toujours le super duo qui empêchaient les balles de passer.

- **En plus qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait pour tenter ma chance avec, hein ? **

Cette idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit un jour mais elle n'était pas restée bien longtemps. Il sentait que la demoiselle devait en pincer pour cet idiot qui lui servait de kohai. C'était juste une très bonne excuse pour justifier ses messages. Il n'avait que fait lui proposer de venir les voir pendant un match. Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Eijun devrait pourtant être content de pouvoir revoir ses camarades du collège au lieu de se plaindre.

-** Ou alors tu as trop honte ? Mieux encore, tu en pinces pour la jeune fille et tu sais pas lui faire face ?**

**- N'importe quoi !**

Sawamura tenta de se débattre. Malheureusement pour lui son aîné le maintenait un peu trop bien pour lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Ils arrêtèrent de se disputer lorsque Masuko apparut à son tour pour annoncer qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire, Kuramochi s'arrêta soudainement.

- **Mince, j'ai oublié un truc que m'avait demandé Miyuki. Je reviens !**

Il s'éclipsa avant que l'un lui demanda un truc ou lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre avant de remarquer Ryosuke qui descendait les escaliers. Oubliant complètement ce qu'il était venu chercher, il s'avança jusqu'à son camarade dont il bloqua le passage. Ryosuke le regarda sans bouger, ni le frapper en prétextant qu'on ne bloquait pas un senpai. C'était la réaction qu'attendait le brun mais rien ne se passa.

- **Ose me redire que tu ne m'évites pas.**

**- Je ne t'évite pas. **

**- Ok. Tu évites tout le monde. Un truc s'est passé pour que tu sois comme ça ? **

**- Je vais très bien.**

**- Menteur. On sent bien que t'es pas comme d'habitude. Tu ne viens même plus embêter Tanba-san ou Sawamura. Pourtant, tu n'hésites pas à le faire d'ordinaire. Et tu restes bien plus en retrait qu'avant. **

**- Tu es plus observateur qu'on pourrait le penser. **

Soupirant, Kuramochi sentait qu'il n'allait pas obtenir gain de cause. Ryosuke semblait totalement fermé à l'idée de parler de ce qui le tracassait. Pourtant, il y avait un truc. Et le brun voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Son aîné l'avait aidé à reprendre ses esprits alors il allait l'aider à son tour. Il n'abandonnerait pas son partenaire.

- **Ryo-san, ce soir, on se retrouve là où tu m'as arrêté la dernière fois et on discute. **

Kuramochi avait un regard sérieux qui fit céder Ryosuke. Le plus jeune avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de parler et de mettre les choses au point. Le pire était que le brun était prêt à s'avouer vaincu et à dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Si cela pouvait aider à mettre les choses à plat et à arranger la situation, il n'hésiterait pas. Mais il n'était pas encore devant son ami, seul à seul, pour la discussion donc il était prêt à beaucoup de choses. Une fois le moment venu, il avait bien peur de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- **Ne te défile pas, ou je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses !**

**- Idiot**, Répliqua Ryosuke en lui donnant une tape sur la tête avant de passer à ses côtés pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. Kuramochi se sentit bêtement rougir. Il avait l'impression d'être masochiste à apprécier ce genre de gestes.

A son tour, il se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut aborder par Miyuki. Son ami lui demanda avec un grand sourire de lui passer ce qu'il lui avait demandé d'apporter. Kuramochi resta un instant silencieux avant de se frapper mentalement. Lorsqu'il avait vu Ryosuke, il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il était allé faire à la base.

- **J'ai oublié. Passe après le repas pour récupérer ça.**

**- T'es nul.**

**- C'est moi le nul ? Bon dans ce cas, tu ne l'auras pas. **

Faisant marcher Miyuki qui ne semblait pas le moindre du monde dupe, Kuramochi alla manger avec les autres après avoir pris son plateau. Le repas fut animé, entre Miyuki, Sawamura, lui et tous les autres. La tension des futurs matchs n'était pas encore palpable. Ils s'entraînaient tous à fond mais ils restaient encore plutôt sereins.

Une fois le repas fini, les élèves se dispersèrent. Miyuki attrapa Kuramochi pour récupérer l'objet qu'il lui avait demandé. Ce dernier dut céder et alla dans sa chambre avec son camarade pour se débarrasser de la chose avant d'oublier encore.

- **Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux.**

**- Ha ha, comme si tu y avais cru une seule seconde de toute façon ! Allez hors de ma vue !,** S'exclama Kuramochi alors qu'il donnait un coup de pied à Miyuki pour le chasser de la chambre. Mais ce dernier plaça le pied contre la porte pour la bloquer.

- **Quoi encore ?**

**- Je dois emprunter Sawamura.**

**- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas !**, S'exclama le plus jeune qui était installé sur son lit, un livre entre les doigts. D'après ce que ses aînés pouvaient voir, il était en train de réviser. Les prochains examens lui faisaient-ils si peur ? Cela fit rire les deux. Entre ça et la réaction de leur kohai, il y avait de quoi se moquer un peu.

- **N'oublie pas que Chris a organisé un m-**

**- J'arrive !**

Jetant le livre sur le lit avant de se précipiter dehors, Sawamura manqua d'oublier ses chaussures. Miyuki et Kuramochi durent s'écarter rapidement pour ne pas se prendre de plein fouet la furie qui sortait à toute vitesse. Le plus jeune tenta de presser son senpai en l'appelant. Les deux plus vieux le regardèrent sauter sur place d'impatience.

-** Pourquoi il est comme ça avec Chris et non avec moi ?**

**- Parce que tu crois que tu donnes envie aux gens de te respecter ? Me fais pas rire. **

Kuramochi laissa son camarade rejoindre Sawamura pour aller avec Chris et les autres lanceurs et receveurs. Encore un meeting entre eux pour organiser les rôles et aider les premières années qui avaient encore beaucoup de lacunes. Maintenant c'était à lui d'aller à son rendez-vous avec Ryosuke. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait pas donné d'heure précise à son aîné. Il hésita un instant avant de quitter la chambre. Il fit un crochet par la chambre de son partenaire pour voir s'il y était mais un de ses colocataires lui informa qu'il était parti. Kuramochi le remercia et repartit.

Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en pensant à ce qui allait se passer s'ils discutaient. Devait-il mettre à plat ses sentiments ? Cela n'allait-il pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées ? Lorsqu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'arriver au moment fatidique où il allait révéler ses sentiments, il pensait que cela passerait sans souci. Mais lorsqu'il sentait le moment arrive,r il avait l'impression que tout allait basculer et ruiner sa relation avec son camarade. Il était toujours au pied du mur, même s'il n'était pas autant perturbé que lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de la chose à cause de son rêve. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se sentir idiot dans ces moments-là. Maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux les filles qui osaient se déclarer à l'élu de leur cœur.

-** Tu ne peux pas dire que je te fuis. **

Le brun releva la tête alors qu'il s'arrêtait en face de son camarade. Il était venu. Il avait eu peur qu'il soit parti s'entraîner ou simplement traîner avec d'autres. Mais il était là. Et sur le coup, Kurmaochi crut qu'il allait tourner les talons et repartir. Il était pourtant celui qui avait donné le rendez-vous. Par chance, ils étaient seuls. Il espérait seulement que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Si quelqu'un arrivait, il était persuadé que la discussion tomberait à l'eau. Qui sait quand ils pourraient de nouveau parler.

- **Je vois ça. En même temps, tu n'as pas dit que tu ne viendrais pas.**

**- Tu as menacé ton aîné de venir le chercher par la peau des fesses s'il refusait. **

**- C'est vrai. Mais je tenais absolument qu'on parle. On a toujours eu cette facilité à se comprendre avec un seul regard. Sauf ces derniers temps. Et toi et moi, on sait très bien que si on n'en fait qu'à notre tête, on va être un poids pour l'équipe.**

**- Tu es étrangement raisonnable, ce soir. **

Kuramochi laissa un léger rire lui échapper, le même qu'il avait toujours mais en plus atténué. Il ne se forçait pas. Il n'était juste pas tout à fait d'humeur à rire à gorge déployée comme il pouvait le faire en général.

- **Étonnant, hein ? Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

* * *

Si tout va bien, le prochain sera le dernier! ... Si tout va bien... J'ai tendance à changer à la dernière minute. je respecte jamais mes plannings des histoires. Je suis vraiment douée. Enfin, je vais essayer de poster la suite dans la semaine en revenant de mon concours, mais je ne garantis rien.

Bref, avez-vous aimé au moins ce chapitre ? ^^


	4. Ce n'est pas lui !

**Auteur** : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

**Titre** : Pourquoi dois-je l'aimer ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

**Pairing** : Ryosuke/Kuramochi

**Note** :

Me revoilà! Je suis rentrée de Marseille après avoir passé une journée dans un concours ... j'ai beau être fatiguée, j'avais déjà tout en tête pour écrire alors voilà la suite. Je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre, si les premiers vous ont plu.

* * *

- **Étonnant, hein ? Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

- **Rien du tout. Inutile de t'inquiéter pour ça. J'ai juste envie d'être un peu seul ces derniers temps. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde, non ? **

**- Ouais, mais pourquoi avoir accepté un rendez-vous pour discuter alors ? Si c'était vraiment que ça tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt, non ? **

**- J'étais trop tenté de voir cette tête sérieuse un peu plus longtemps. C'est tellement rare de te voir comme ça. **

Kuramochi ne sut comment réagir. Il voyait Ryosuke sourire devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Mais au fond, il sentait bien que ce n'était pas la vérité et cela l'énervait. Pourquoi son aîné refusait de se confier un peu plus ? Il lui avait pourtant avoué un truc important l'autre jour. Alors pourquoi maintenant changeait-il d'avis et redevenait comme avant, un simple partenaire sur le terrain avec qui il pouvait plaisanter et faire l'idiot ?

- **N'importe quoi.**

**- Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu. Ne sois pas si têtu**, Répliqua calmement Ryosuke.

- **N'importe quoi …**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu es bloqué.**

Le plus âgé s'approcha un peu du brun et tendit la main jusqu'au front du plus grand pour lui donner une pichenette. Il avait toujours son sourire habituel. Rien de ce que Kuramochi disait semblait le faire changer un tant soit peu. Et c'était encore plus rageant. Il avait l'impression que son partenaire s'était moqué de lui pour le faire avouer son secret et maintenant qu'il le savait, il n'avait plus du tout envie de parler de choses sérieuses. Le brun avait ce sentiment pourtant il sentait que ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas le genre de Ryosuke. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas ça. Mais alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas parlé ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi important que ça pour ne pas être dévoilé devant lui ?

- **Comme tu voudras. Si tu ne veux rien dire alors je ne dirai rien. **

**- Tu avais quelque chose à dire ?**

**- Qui sait. **

**- Tu me fais du chantage, idiot. **

Ryosuke ne se gêna pas pour recommencer à donner une pichenette à son vis-à-vis. Mais cette fois-ci, Kuramochi ne se laissa pas faire et attrappa le bras qui s'approchait dangereusement de son front avant de recevoir le coup. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux garçons se regardèrent sans bouger et sans rien dire. Les quelques secondes de silence parurent une éternité au brun. Lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression, il relâcha le bras de son camarade. Ryosuke ne donna pas signe de douleur. Il avait du simplement vouloir récupérer son bras plutôt que de rester bêtement le bras en l'air pour ne rien faire.

**- Tu m'as harcelé pour savoir ce que j'avais et quand c'est à ton tour de parler, tu restes muet.**

**- Parce que quoi qu'il se passe dans ma tête, mes performances restent tout de même au niveau nécessaire pour ne pas plomber l'équipe. Voilà la différence entre toi et moi. **

**- Mais je pourrais t'aider !**

**- J'en doute fort. Allez retournes voir Miyuki, discuter plus longtemps ne changera rien.**

**- Tu ne me laisses même pas essayer ! **

Kuramochi eut beau tenter de retenir Ryosuke et de le faire céder à sa demande, le plus âgé ne lâcha rien et finit par partir avant que la discussion ne dérape vraiment. Le brun s'en voulait. Il avait décidé de lui venir en aide comme il l'avait fait avec lui la dernière fois. Ses raisons étaient plus ou moins égoïstes. Il se disait qu'il allait faire cela pour éviter qu'il ait des ennuis avec l'équipe et qu'il doive laisser sa place à un autre joueur. Mais son senpai avait raison, ses performances étaient encore au top. Son excuse ne tenait pas la route et il le savait. Pourtant, il refusait d'admettre la vérité. Il ne voulait surtout pas admettre qu'il faisait ça pour ne pas voir Ryosuke s'éloigner de lui. Il s'était bien planté sur ce coup. Il avait fait le contraire de ce qu'il voulait.

- **Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a mis un râteau ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- C'est pas toi qui voulait des conseils en amour ? **

**- Te la pète pas, t'étais pas capable de m'en donner vu ton niveau d'expérience proche du néant !**, Répliqua Kuramochi en lançant la gomme qu'il avait entre ses doigts depuis le début de la conversation. C'était la gomme de son camarade mais pour s'être moqué de lui, Miyuki ne méritait pas que Kuramochi la lui rende gentiment. Il aurait mérité bien plus qu'une petite gomme dans la tête en plus.

Il ne s'était pas pris un râteau. Il n'avait même pas dévoilé ses sentiments à la base. Mais c'était tout comme à son goût. Il avait vraiment fait le con sur ce coup et il le regrettait amèrement. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Miyuki tentait de sortir son camarade de ses pensées puiqu'il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. Seule la conversation de la veille occupait ses pensées. Il avait presque failli ne pas en dormir de la nuit. Qu'il pouvait être faible quand il était amoureux.

- **Si tu n'avais aucune chance, tu te déclarerais quand même ? **

**- Tu devrais le faire. C'est ton genre, pas le mien. **

**- C'est vrai que t'es un salaud que personne ne veut.**

**- Je dirais plutôt que je suis plus doué que toi pour amener les gens à se déclarer à moi.**

**- Et les chevilles ça va ?**

**- Parfaitement. Merci de t'en inquiéter.**

**- Tu veux vraiment que je t'étrangle, hein ? **

**- Sérieusement, tu devrais le faire. Quitte à te prendre un râteau, tu seras au moins fixé et tu pourras passer à autre chose.**

Kuramochi se calma légèrement, relâcha un peu la prise qu'il avait sur le haut de son camarade. Miyuki avait ce sourire idiot sur le visage pourtant il disait des choses censées. Il avait raison. S'il se déclarait, il pourrait passer à autre chose s'il se prenait un râteau. Ce que l'autre ne savait pas c'était que la personne aimée était un gars de leur équipe et que si ses sentiments éclataient au grand jour, celui-ci pourrait décider de le fuir, gêné par la tournure des choses. Il ne pouvait donc pas risquer tout à cause de quelques sentiments amoureux qui avaient décidé de lui pourrir sa vie.

- **Tu dis des trucs censés des fois … Hey ! C'est quoi cette main là ?**

**- Pour mon conseil, tu me dois 10 000 yens.**

**- Va crever !**, S'exclama Kuramochi en secouant un peu plus son camarade. Cet idiot s'amusait avec lui alors qu'il avait un mal fou à gérer ses sentiments. Dire qu'ils devaient être des amis. Mais au fond de lui, même s'il s'énervait ou râlait, il appréciait la présence de Miyuki malgré tout. Son sourire en disait long, montrant bien qu'il ne s'énervait que pour la forme.

« Retournes voir Miyuki. »

Cette phrase réapparu dans ses pensées à l'instant alors qu'il chahutait avec son camarade. Pourquoi diable Ryosuke avait choisi de parler de Miyuki ? Certes ils étaient souvent ensembles. Mais n'étaient-ce pas normal puisqu'ils étaient dans la même équipe et en plus dans la même classe ? Il se montait sûrement la tête pour rien. Pourtant son instinct lui disait de creuser la question plus en profondeur.

- **Hoy, tu veux bien me lâcher, tu vas finir par me tuer.**

**- Ben meurs, ça me fera des vacances. **

Malgré ses paroles, Kuramochi relâcha son camarade pour reprendre sa place, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre juste à côté du bureau de son soit-disant meilleur ami. Alors qu'il écoutait son camarade parler pour ne rien dire, son regard capta une scène assez étrange. Il remarqua une tignasse rose s'éloigner à grands pas. Le plus bizarre ne fut pas de voir Ryosuke s'éloigner rapidement, il devait avoir cours bientôt, mais plutôt de voir la jeune fille qui avait tenté de lui adresser la parole en vain. Elle semblait furieuse de voir son senpai partir sans répondre à ses paroles.

« Retournes voir Miyuki. »

- **C'est pas lui.**

**- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu-**

**- Je reviens !**, S'exclama-t-il en sortant précipitamment de la salle de classe, laissant Miyuki seul comme un idiot. Slalomant entre les élèves, le brun se rapprocha de sa cible. Cette dernière posa juste un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant à l'étage des troisièmes années que Kuramochi bondit juste sous son nez, sur la marche au dessus. Un simple haussement de sourcil interrogea le plus jeune des deux qui semblait presque essoufflé par la course qu'il venait de faire.

- **Ce n'est pas lui !**

**- De quoi tu parle-**

**- Ce n'est pas Miyuki ! **

**- Hm. Tu veux bien qu'on en parle plus tard ? Les cours vont commencer. **

**- Ce- … Oui, d'accord. **

Lancé comme il l'était, le brun aurait pu tout déballer sans se soucier du lieu où il était. Mais son arrivée fracassante, ou plutôt surprenante, avait attiré les regards sur eux et comme Ryosuke l'avait gentiment fait remarquer ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour un déclaration ou une explication. Kuramochi doutait que son aîné s'était douté de ce qu'il comptait vraiment faire. Et ce n'était pas plus mal pour lui. S'il décidait de fuir à la dernière minute, il pourrait le faire sans que le plus âgé vienne le harceler. Pourtant malgré la honte qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là pour s'être emporté aussi vivement, il voulait tout déballer. Il espérait ne pas se dégonfler bêtement. En attendant le bon moment pour le fair,e il retourna en classe, évitant soigneusement Miyuki qui voulait tout savoir ce sur qui lui avait pris. Mais il était hors de question de lui parler de quoi que ce soit.

Tout le rendait fou. Il ne cessait de penser au fait qu'il avait failli tout dire devant tout le monde. Alors le tic tac de l'horloge, les rires et discussions de ses camarades le rendaient complètement fou. Il avait envie de se lever et de crier ce qu'il avait caché en lui depuis quelques temps. Il se retenait de faire l'idiot, juste parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir mis le doigt sur un truc important. S'il se trompait, il risquait gros. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, pas après ce qu'il avait dit à Ryosuke.

Seul l'entraînement se passa normalement. Il joua comme s'il était lui-même, laissant de côté ses problèmes pour se concentrer sur le jeu. C'était le seul moment où il arriva à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Car pendant tout le repas, il laissa les gens parler dans le vide, ne prenant même pas la peine de hocher la tête ou de grogner pour faire mine qu'il écoutait ce qu'on lui disait.

- **Y a les senpai qui ont décidé de se réunir ce soir, tu v-**

**- Ok ! J'amène les jeux !**, Lança uramochi avant de sortir précipitamment du réfectoire et de laisser Miyuki seul sur place pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Pensa son camarade alors que Sawamura et Furuya lui sautaient dessus pour aller lancer quelques balles. Mais le senpai décida de les entraîner à la petite soirée, espérant discrètement de les laisser s'occuper des plus âgés pendant qu'il irait dormir ailleurs.

L'autre brun s'était mit à courir pour rattraper Ryosuke qui était sorti quelques secondes avant que Miyuki parle de la soirée. Il n'avait donc que peu d'avance et Kuramochi le rattrapa assez vite. Ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il lui ordonna de venir l'aidé à récupérer les jeux avec lui alors qu'il l'entraînait à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre. Le plus surprenant pour le plus jeune fut de constater que son aîné se laissait entraîner sans râler ou poser de question.

- **Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas les jeux chez Miyuki. Ça t'éviterait de les monter à chaque fois.**

**- Parce que je veux pouvoir jouer dans ma chambre. Je serai bien trop malheureux si j'étais loin d'eux !**, Répliqua simplement Kuramochi en refermant la porte derrière eux. Il savait que ses deux colocataires seraient déjà à la petite soirée et qu'ils n'allaient pas venir l'aider à monter les jeux. Surtout que Jun avait été témoin de l'instant où le brun avait entraîné Ryosuke à sa suite en lui demandant de l'aide. Il ne fallait pas être cinquante pour montrer une console et quelques jeux.

- **Promets-moi de ne pas me couper !**

**- Je ne vois pas- … Ok. **

**- Ce n'est pas Miyuki. Je ne suis pas du tout attiré par cet idiot. Pourquoi avoir pensé à lui ?**

* * *

... J'ai honte ... Je voulais terminer tout dans ce chapitre mais voilà, j'ai encore trop écris donc je vais devoir faire un chapitre de plus! J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. Je vais tenter de poster la suite d'ici dimanche. Alors à bientôt ~


	5. Une nouvelle vie commence

**Auteur** : Moi. Parce que je gère ce compte et je ne vais pas poster des histoires faites sans ma participation ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse ~

**Titre** : Pourquoi dois-je l'aimer ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais. Cependant je me permets de les piquer quelques instants pour une petite histoire sans prétention.

**Pairing** : Ryosuke/Kuramochi

**Note** :

J'ai eu beaucoup de visites depuis le début mais aucune review alors je me dis que ça doit pas être si affreux que ça … Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre avant de blablater inutilement ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**- Il me semblait être la personne la plus proche de toi et donc la plus susceptible de te faire tomber amoureux. **

**- N'importe quoi.**

**- Tu y aurais pensé à ma place. **

**- Non. **

**- Et comment as-tu su que-**

**- Parce que je t'ai vu tout à l'heure devant la salle de classe. Avec le « Retournes voir Miyuki » et la scène devant la classe où tu pars la tête baissée rapidement alors qu'une fille tente de te demander un truc, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ça. J'avoue avoir douté de mon raisonnement mais au final, ça explique tout. **

**- Tu es vraiment très observateur. **

Kuramochi alla vers la télévision pour débrancher la console et récupérer les jeux qui pourraient être utiles pour des partie à plusieurs. Ryosuke s'était assis sur le lit. La conversation pouvait durer. Si c'était le cas, le brun était sûr qu'il allait se défiler. Il voulait tout faire pour mettre les choses aux claires. Et pour le moment tout semblait aller dans son sens. Son aîné avait raison, il était très observateur et c'était grâce à ça que la situation évoluait aussi bien pour lui. Sans ça, il aurait continué à douter et à hésiter comme une fille devant son grand amour.

- **Tu ne me dis pas que je me fais des films ?**

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirai alors que tu es tombé juste et que si je mens, tu me diras que ce n'est pas crédible. Autant gagner du temps**.

Le brun s'arrêta alors qu'il était en train de rassembler les câbles autour de la console pour mieux la transporter. Il ne voulait pas tout débrancher pour tout brancher à nouveau tous les fils. C'était une perte de temps monumentale. Mais surtout, il agissait manuellement. Son esprit était complètement tourné vers la discussion et sur le bon moment pour avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentait que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de le faire et que s'il prenait pas le risque maintenant, il allait le regretter amèrement par la suite. Il ne voulait pas rester bloquer sur cette pensée. Il avait d'autres choses à faire plutôt que de ressasser ses échecs encore et encore, comme participer activement aux matchs pour être utile à l'équipe et non un fardeau

Le silence devenait pesant. Pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques secondes que Ryosuke avait fini sa phrase. Kuramochi sentait que c'était à lui de parler. Mais la seule phrase qui se formait dans son esprit était un peu trop directe pour être sortie de but en blanc comme ça. Pourtant cela l'aiderait à mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

- **Si je devais dire un truc sur la situation, je dirai que tu étais jaloux. **

**- Jaloux de ?**

**- De l'idée que je puisse être attiré par Miyuki. **

Aucune réponse. Le brun sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant d'accélérer un peu plus. Il prit sur lui alors qu'il lâchait tout pour se retourner vers Ryosuke. Il le regarda, scrutant la moindre émotion qui pouvait transparaître sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne souriait pas. Il ne se forçait plus à faire comme si de rien n'était. Kuramochi avait tapé juste. Si c'était faux, son aîné aurait tout de suite dit la vérité. Mais là, il ne disait rien. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, c'était la vérité. Ryosuke était jaloux de l'idée que Kuramochi pouvait aimer Miyuki. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il se leva précipitamment pour se planter devant son partenaire.

-** C'est toi. **

**- Moi ? Tu es sérieux ?**

Kuramochi aurait pensé que Ryosuke aurait demandé « Moi ? De quoi tu parles ? » ou quelque chose du même genre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait directement compris où il voulait en venir. Mais il n'était pas le seul à comprendre vite les situations. Et avec tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, ce n'était pas bien dur de comprendre où il voulait en venir avec une phrase aussi courte.

**- C'est toi et je suis plus que sérieux. Toi qui voulais voir ma tête quand je suis sérieux, et bien regarde moi et ose me dire que je ne suis pas sérieux là. **

Kuramochi sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors que le regard de son camarade se posait sur lui. L'instant avait quelque chose de terriblement gênant et angoissant. Même si tout semblait aller dans son sens, il restait tout de même terrorisé par la future réponse de Ryosuke.

- **Tu es un idiot. **

Un idiot. C'était tout ce que Ryosuke avait à dire après ça ? Kuramochi, outré par la réponse, ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire ce qu'il avait en tête, mais son senpai se leva le coupant dans son élan. Le brun s'était calmé, pensant qu'il y allait avoir une suite aux paroles.

**- Tu es presque aussi idiot que Sawamura**, Lança Ryosuke avant de glisser sa main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Il l'attira à lui, posant ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire. Les mots ne semblaient pas être son fort alors pourquoi ne pas agir ? Après tout, n'importe quel idiot pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait. Les deux étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. C'était aussi simple que ça et les deux semblaient se maudire pour ne pas avoir compris ça avant. Mais l'amour n'était pas un sentiment simple et facile.

Surpris, le brun resta d'abord figé sur place quelques secondes avant de bouger, glissant ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire. Il n'avait pas su quoi en faire et cela lui avait permis de réduire légèrement la distance alors que le baiser continuait. Il était chaste mais pour les deux jeunes hommes cet instant resté magique.

**- Idiot ? Et c'est qui qui était jaloux sans raison ?**

**- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son aîné**, Conclut Ryosuke en donnant un coup sur la tête de son vis-à-vis avant de s'éloigner légèrement maintenant que le baiser était rompu.

- **Tu n'es pas seulement mon aîné, si j'ai bien compris la situation. **

**- On n'a encore rien dit.**

**- Si. Je t'ai dit que c'était toi.**

**- Moi ? **

**- Roh, que j'étais attiré par toi !,** S'exclama Kuramochi en sentant ses joues chauffer encore plus. Il devait avoir l'air d'une tomate bien mûre maintenant. Ryosuke ne faisait cependant aucune remarque, car lui même devait être gêné. Leur relation venait de prendre un tournant et même si leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, ce n'était pas évident de s'habituer en quelques secondes à tout ça.

-** Alors sors avec moi.**

Le brun ne pensait pas pouvoir rougir plus qu'il ne le faisait jusqu'à maintenant mais c'était sans compter la dernière réplique de son camarade. Dire qu'il avait eu peur d'être trop direct. Il semblerait que Ryosuke ne se fasse pas de souci de ce côté là. Mais il avait bien raison. Il était inutile de tourner autour du pot. Surtout maintenant qu'il redescendait sur terre et pensait que n'importe qui pourrait venir les chercher s'ils mettaient trop longtemps à rejoindre les autres.

- **Oui**.

La réponse était simple mais parfaite pour la situation. Il ne laissa pas son interlocuteur répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il lui volait un baiser rapide avant de retourner vers sa console. Il avait envie de profiter un peu plus de la situation mais il devait penser aux risques de se faire surprendre. Ils n'étaient pas ennuyé par le fait d'être deux hommes mais qui savait ce que pourraient penser les autres de l'équipe à ce sujet ? Même rien qu'avoir une relation amoureuse entre deux personnes d'une même équipe pourrait être gênante. Mais c'était un risque que Kuramochi était prêt à courir.

La soirée se passa normalement. Aucun des deux ne tenta quoi que ce soit en présence de leurs camarades, exceptés quelques regards complices, ce qui ne devait pas bien changer de l'ordinaire. Même au moment de se coucher, seul un bref frôlement du bout des doigts fut accepter avant de se quitter. Ils étaient ensembles depuis quelques heures mais ils avaient tout le temps de profiter de l'un et l'autre dans le futur. Et ce n'était pas parce que leur relation avait évolué qu'ils devaient complètement changer.

- **Je dirai que tu as une copine vu le sourire bête sur ton visage**, Lança Miyuki à son camarade qui était à sa place habituel mais avec un sourire légèrement niais sur le bout des lèvres. Cela changeait des dernières fois où il semblait pensif et sérieux.

**- Perdu. Elle m'a mis un râteau. Par contre, je pensais au futur jeu que je pourrais acheter et un me fait de l' oeil depuis un moment !**

**- Zut. Et moi qui pensais pour avoir enfin un moment tranquille !**

**- Dommage, en plus d'avoir tes petits chéris, tu m'auras sur le dos encore un moment !**

**- Tu y tiens dis donc. Je les aurais plutôt comparé à des petits chiens à me suivre partout pour rattraper leurs lancers.**

**- Dans ce cas là c'est toi le chien puisque tu vas chercher la baballe qu'ils te lancent**, Nargua Kuramochi, plutôt de bonne humeur. Il avait enfin passé une bonne nuit de sommeil et il était motivé pour tout. Il avait surtout hâte de passer un peu de temps avec Ryosuke pendant l'entraînement. Même s'il ne pourrait pas lui voler de baiser ou le toucher comme pourrait le faire quelqu'un avec son petit ami, il pourrait jouer avec lui et cela lui suffisait amplement. Ils pouvaient toujours se retrouver comme ils l'avaient fait lors de leur discussion s'ils voulaient un peu d'intimité. Mais à force de disparaître dans leurs coins les autres finiraient par tout découvrir.

Pourtant, même avec la menace de se faire découvrir, les deux n'hésitaient pas à abuser de quelques rendez-vous après les repas du soir pour se retrouver. Seule une fois avait failli tourner au vinaigre lorsque le brun avait osé aborder le terrible sujet de qui dominer dans le couple. Pour Ryosuke, il n'y avait pas photo, c'était lui car il était le plus âgé et possédait sans aucun doute le plus d'expérience. Mais Kuramochi n'avait pas voulu se laisser faire et avait tenté de plaider sa cause. Même en pleine forme, son aîné semblait avoir un train d'avance sur lui.

- **Bon et bien on verra ça plus tard, sur le vif,** Conclut le brun avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son partenaire pour un baiser un peu plus approfondi que les précédents. Ce n'était pas Ryosuke qui allait le contredire. Au contraire, il s'empressa de répondre au baiser.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ma petite fiction. Il faut dire qu'à force de les oir dans le manga jouer en duo et tout sur le terrain et être souvent ensemble, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'écrire une petite histoire.

Si jamais cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des idées que vous aimeriez que j'écrive. Je n'accepte pas tous les couples car bon je ne suis pas sûre de maîtriser tous les personnages. Après rien ne vous empêche de tenter de me lancer un défi, généralement, je ne résiste pas à ce genre de choses! XD

Peut-être à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires! ^^


End file.
